Chapter 171
A General's View is the 171st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary A messenger brings Ri Boku the news that Gika has been slain. This disturbs both Ri Boku and Kaine. Also the report is given that Hou Ken struck down Ou Ki. This news gives all the Zhao soldiers a great deal of joy. Then a report comes in that their right army is under attack by Qin soldiers. The soldiers around Ri Boku asks themselves if they are insane as Ri Boku thinks that the battle still hasn't ended. Hou Ken is sitting around looking how the battle unfolds as then on of the soldiers asks if he is going to pursue him. The unit around Hou Ken plans to follow Ou Ki as then Hou Ken says not to chase him. Shin still on Ou Ki horse carrying Ou Ki to safety. The Hi Shin Unit is following Shin and are trying to protect them, but are still suffering from their loses and are facing overwhelmingly odds. Ou Ki most trusted soldiers are giving their lives to save their lord and orders Shin to carry their lord back to their cities no matter the state he is in and no matter the cost. Tou is angry and goes in a straight kine for Ri Boku HQ. Kaine doesn't understand why they go in such lengths as Ri Boku explains it is because they know that his body would be defiled. The soldiers protecting Shin and Ou Ki are falling one by one as then the front is unguarded. The Zhao soldiers try to seize the opportunity. As then Ou Ki awakes and slay all the soldiers who tried to go near him. Shin is chocked, the same for his soldiers and that of the enemy. Ou Ki is complimenting Shin for being able to ride his horse as he simply states that the horse is just running on his own. Ou Ki asks Shin to sit up straight, close his eyes and to take a deep breath. He says that it is not often that one gets the chance to share a ride with him. This is a valuable experience. Shin says that this is not the time for that as the Ou Ki laughs and asks him once again. He says that if he understands that he is on the a battlefield while atop he mount of a general that he can open his eyes. Shin is stunned of what he sees. The faces of the allies and enemy's, the sky and the earth. This is what a general sees. Ou Ki asks him if he understands of what he is seeing as he says no. Although he says that has a slight grasp of something. Both Ou Ki and Shin then sees a path opening as then Ryuu Koku comes to Ou Ki aid. Mou Bu is doing everything in his power to open up a path for Ou Ki to escape as well. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ri Boku *Gi Ka mentioned *Kaine *Tou *Chou Sou mentioned *Hou Ken *Shin *Ou Ki *Kyo Gai *Bi Hei *Ryuu Koku *Mou Bu Characters introduced *Chou Kou mentioned Chapter notes *Ri Boku right army is under attack. *Zhao is not pursuing Ou Ki. *Ou Ki soldiers are giving their lives to protect their lord. *Ou Ki teaches Shin of what a general sees. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters